Koyomi Araragi
Koyomi Araragi (阿良々木 暦, Araragi Koyomi) é o principal protagonista da série Monogatari. Ele é um estudante do terceiro ano do ensino médio que sobreviveu a um ataque de vampiro durante as férias de primavera, e mal recuperou a sua vida humana no tempo que se seguiu. Desde então, ele tem sido afiliado com Shinobu Oshino, o vampiro que o atacou, e continua a alimentá-la com seu sangue. Como tal, ele ainda não é inteiramente humano e certos traços de vampiro permanecem, como a regeneração. Koyomi é o narrador de todos os arcos da primeira temporada e final da temporada, bem como dois da segunda temporada e quatro de fora da temporada. Ele é o protagonista de dois Arcos principais: Koyomi Vamp e Koyomi Reverse, bem como os doze contos de Koyomimonogatari. Ele também é o protagonista de um arco menor: Koyomi History. Referências/Apelidos * Araragi (阿良々木) - Deishuu Kaiki, Sodachi Oikura * Araragi-dono (阿良々木殿) - Seishirou Shishirui * Araragi-kun (阿良々木くん) - Tsubasa Hanekawa, Hitagi Senjougahara, Meme Oshino *Araragi-san (阿良々木さん) - Mayoi Hachikuji * Arararagi-san (阿良々々木さん or アラララギさん) - Mayoi Hachikuji * Araragi-senpai (阿良々木先輩) - Suruga Kanbaru, Ougi Oshino * Boku (僕) - Koyomi Araragi * Geboku (下僕) - Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade * Kichiku na Onii-yan (鬼畜なお兄やん) - Yozuru Kagenui * Koyomi (暦) - Hitagi Senjougahara * Koyomin (コヨミン) - Izuko Gaen * Koyokoyo (コヨコヨ) - Hitagi Senjougahara * Koyomi-onii-chan (暦お兄ちゃん) - Nadeko Sengoku * Nii-chan (兄ちゃん) - Karen Araragi * Onii-chan (お兄ちゃん) - Tsukihi Araragi * Oni-no-Onii-chan (鬼のお兄ちゃん) - Yotsugi Ononoki * Omae-sama (お前様) - Shinobu Oshino * Thrall of Heart Under-Blade - Dramaturgia, Episódios, Guillotine Cutter * Waga aruji-sama (吾主様) - Shinobu Oshino * Yokoyoko (ヨコヨコ) - Hitagi Senjougahara Aparência Koyomi é um homem jovem com cabelo preto, olhos cinzentos, e uma tez média. Seu cabelo geralmente cobre seu olho esquerdo, embora cubra seu direito no ''Kizumonogatari'' filme. Depois de Koyomi Vamp, ele decide que ele deve crescer o cabelo mais para esconder as marcas de mordida em seu pescoço. Embora nem sempre pareça inteiramente consistente, seu cabelo geralmente parece ficar mais tempo ao longo da ordem cronológica na adaptação do anime, com Bakemonogatari com cabelo relativamente curto, Tsukimonogatari com um pouco cabelo mais comprido, e Hanamonogatari com cabelo consideravelmente longo. Se não vestindo seu uniforme escolar, ele se veste casualmente, muitas vezes vestido com um capuz e jeans. Como observado por suas irmãs, seu senso de moda está longe de ser admirável. Uma característica única para Koyomi e suas irmãs é um ahoge muito expressivo, que muitas vezes reflete emoções. Ele está fisicamente apto como resultado de se tornar um vampiro, embora seja normalmente apenas perceptível quando ele não usa uma camisa. School uniform.jpg|Design de Bakemonogatari araragi bake.jpg Araragi.Koyomi.full.911970.jpg|Design de Nisemonogatari Otori designs .png|Design de Otorimonogatari in the middle. hana designs araragi.png|Design de Hanamonogatari araragi tsuki designs.png|Design de Tsukimonogatari Araragi kizu designs.jpg|Design de Kizumonogatari Personalidade Koyomi é um indivíduo descontraído. Antes de sua experiência durante sua última ruptura de primavera, onde conheceu Tsubasa Hanekawa, ele era bastante anti-social no ensino médio, alegando que ter amigos seria "diminuir a sua intensidade como um ser humano", devido a uma experiência negativa durante seu primeiro ano. Esta ideologia parece ter múltiplas implicações, como suas explicações parecem mudar ligeiramente em instâncias diferentes. Em Koyomi vamp, ele descreve como uma ideia de que estar perto de outros poderia finalmente prejudicá-lo. Se os amigos dele se machucassem, ele também estaria ferido. Dá a uma pessoa pontos mais fracos. Em Ougi Formula, que descreve o cenário que nasceu esta expressão, explica-lo de uma forma ligeiramente diferente. Em vez disso, mostra como ele encontrou distúrbios no fato de que uma "verdade" pode ser feita apenas por números. Algo não tem que realmente verdade, mas se a maioria das pessoas diz que é, é tratada como tal. Ele tem seu próprio senso do que é certo, e não quer ser uma parte da "regra da maioria" em decidir a justiça. Em ambos os casos, ambas as explicações suportam o isolamento e a ideia de que ele seria mais forte como pessoa se estivesse sozinho. Sua experiência com Hanekawa fez com que ele se abrisse e fosse mais aberto a fazer amigos. Ele é um pobre estudante acadêmico, perto de falhar em todas as aulas, exceto matemática. Em casa, Koyomi é a única pessoa que pensa que sua relação de família é ruim, enquanto suas irmãs mais novas, Karen Araragi e Tsukihi Araragi, acreditam de forma diferente. É revelado através de conversas que ele é bastante experiente no anime, como observado por Nadeko Sengoku, que parece ser um pouco de um otaku no armário. Outros personagens, Mayoi Hachikuji e Hitagi Senjougahara especialmente, parecem especular que Koyomi é um lolicon. Koyomi tem o desejo de ajudar aqueles ao seu redor e acredita fortemente em assumir a responsabilidade por assuntos pessoais que ele poderia ter ajudado, apesar de não ser qualquer de seu negócio. Este desejo faz com que ele se comporte de forma imprudente ou abusar de seus poderes de regeneração quando confrontados com situações perigosas. O desejo de Koyomi de ajudar é muitas vezes retratado como seu próprio desejo egoísta e visto por aqueles ao seu redor como sendo muito suave para com outras pessoas. Background Koyomi é o mais velho de três irmãos, com Karen e Tsukihi como suas irmãs mais novas. Seus pais tendem a ficar longe de casa por longas horas, uma vez que trabalham como policiais, provavelmente a causa para o senso de Justiça que os irmãos compartilham. Antes de quando a série ocorre, Koyomi passou a maior parte de sua vida escolar como um pária e, na maior parte como estudante fracassado, só sempre sendo bom em matemática, devido a ser tutorado por Sodachi Oikura quando ele era mais jovem. Depois de uma certa situação, ele decidiu que não precisava de amigos, como eles "diminuem a sua intensidade como um ser humano." Antes de seu encontro com Hitagi, ele foi atacado por um vampiro durante as férias de primavera e se tornou um vampiro. Embora Meme Oshino o ajudou a tornar-se mais ou menos humano novamente, há vários efeitos colaterais persistentes, como visão reforçada, força sobre-humana, e regeneração. Ele permanece com medo da luz do sol da manhã, embora ela não o afete mais. Durante este mesmo evento, ele também conheceu Tsubasa Hanekawa, que mudou sua percepção em fazer amigos. Em seu terceiro ano de ensino médio, ele se torna Vice-Presidente da classe por causa da Tsubasa pelo motivo dela querer que ele "gire sua vida ao redor". Isso torna os dois responsáveis por planejar eventos e lidar com outros assuntos de classe. Trama Koyomi Vamp No dia da cerimónia de encerramento do seu segundo ano de ensino médio e no primeiro início das férias de primavera, o anti-social Koyomi encontrou Tsubasa Hanekawa pela primeira vez após o vento soprar sua saia para cima, revelando sua calcinha. Por esta circunstância estranha, os dois tornam-se amigos, e a filosofia Sem Amigos de Koyomi era supostamente quebrada. Mais tarde naquela noite, Koyomi não conseguia parar de pensar pensamentos lascivos depois de ver a calcinha de uma garota em pessoa. Depois de esgueirar-se para fora da casa para comprar uma revista pornô na livraria, ele acaba encontrando um Vampiro que exige que ele dê sua própria vida para que ela possa viver. Ele eventualmente entra em pânico e foge, mas muda de ideia depois de ouvi-la chorar por sua vida. Ele oferece seu sangue para salvar o vampiro, pronto para morrer. Quando ele acorda, ele descobre que nunca morreu, e que o vampiro tinha se transformado em uma menina de 10 anos de idade. Depois que ela o salvou do sol depois que ele tinha começado a pegar fogo, ela revela que seu nome é Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade. Ela explica que ele pode se transformar em um ser humano se ele receber todos os membros que faltam de volta dos que os roubaram dela. Bem encontrando esses caçadores de vampiros pela primeira vez e quase sendo morto por eles, um homem estranho chamado Meme Oshino veio para salvá-lo. Com sua ajuda, Koyomi foi capaz de negociar com cada caçador e batalhar com cada 1. Através dessas batalhas, sua relação com Hanekawa cresce, apesar de tentar rudemente empurrá-la para impedi-la de ser prejudicada. Ela finalmente se envolveu nas lutas, fazendo com que ele a salvasse. Seu uso de poderes de vampiro também aumenta com cada batalha. Uma vez que ele consegue obter os membros roubados (e o coração, secretamente sendo mantida por Oshino), Kiss shot retorna à sua forma original. Os moram por um tempo e se dão muito bem. Antes de Kiss shot revela como ela vai transformá-lo de volta em um ser humano, Koyomi vai em uma viagem à loja para obter alguns lanches. Após seu retorno, encontra um dos chamado Guillotine Cutter. Chocado e ultrajado, Koyomi foge e contempla o suicídio para reviver um monstro que come as pessoas. Hanekawa convence-o a viver e encoraja-o a matar Kiss Shot antes que outra pessoa pudesse ser devorada. Ela quase permite que ele toque seus seios como meios para "prepará-lo para a luta", mas ele muda de ideia no último minuto, percebendo que não é algo que "amigos" normalmente deveriam fazer. Ele batalha contra Kiss Shot com a intenção de matá-la. A luta parece sem sentido, como os dois se regeneram a taxas extremamente rápidas, curando todas as feridas aparentemente fatais quase que instantaneamente. Através desta luta, suas verdadeiras intenções são reveladas. Após sugar seu sangue à beira da morte, Kiss Shot admite que planejou que Koyomi a matasse. Dessa forma, ela poderia finalmente encontrar uma maneira adequada de morrer e permitir que um lacaio dela a voltar ser humano, como a morte do mestre faz com que o servo vampiro recupere sua humanidade. Isso iria aliviá-la de sua culpa sobre ela em relação a seu Primeiro Servo, em que ela não estava à vontade para salvar há muito tempo. Em vez disso, depois de ter seu plano revelado, Koyomi a rejeita porque ele não quer matá-la. Com a ajuda de Meme Oshino, ele encontra um compromisso que não deixa os desejos de ninguém concedidos. Em vez de matá-la completamente, ele a levaria à beira da morte, enfraquecendo seu poder, tornando-o o mais próximo possível do humano. Em troca, ela seria tão fraca que ela nem sequer seria capaz de ter o mesmo nome mais, nem a fome de seres humanos. A fim de mantê-la viva, Koyomi ocasionalmente a alimenta com seu sangue. Este plano passa. O vampiro agora sem nome guarda rancor e se recusa a falar. Ao mesmo tempo, a relação de Koyomi com Hanekawa parece ir em uma direção positiva, como eles acabam na mesma classe. Pedra Koyomi Koyomi descobre por Hanekawa sobre uma estátua que está no pátio da escola, no entanto, quando Hanekawa entra no ensino médio pela primeira vez não foi, então alguém transformou essa pedra em uma estátua. Após Koyomi consultar com Oshino, ele percebe que ele é responsável por ter feito uma casa de madeira e não gostar dela colocando uma pedra dentro, fazendo com que os alunos acreditam que era uma estátua. Família Tsubasa Durante a Golden Week, Koyomi foi oprimido por um sentimento inexplicável que ele recebe sempre que vê Tsubasa. Não sei o que mais fazer, ele pergunta a suas irmãs sobre a situação. Tsukihi pensa que ele está se apaixonando, mas precisa distinguir o verdadeiro amor da frustração sexual em primeiro lugar. Os dois chegam à conclusão de que ele é apenas sexualmente frustrado e que ele está sentindo não é amor, afinal. Por outro lado, Karen acha que sua visão de Tsubasa é compreensível, e não parece diferenciar o amor com luxúria. Koyomi logo encontra Tsubasa por acaso e eles têm um passeio rápido. Aqui, ele descobre que Tsubasa foi agredida por seu pai naquela manhã, e ela foi com a bochecha coberta por ataduras por causa disso. Ela faz ele prometer não contar a ninguém antes que ele decida ajudá-la usando seu sangue de vampiro para curar a ferida em seu rosto. Depois, Koyomi e Tsubasa veem um gato morto deitado na estrada, e Koyomi vai com ela para enterrar o gato nas proximidades. Mais tarde naquele dia, Tsubasa transforma em uma menina com traços felinos e cabelo prateado pela primeira vez e o ataca. Preocupado com a condição de Tsubasa, ele pede ajuda de Meme. Meme tenta subjugar Tsubasa em sua nova forma, mas foi incapaz de derrotá-la usando táticas não-letais, mesmo depois de vinte tentativas. Koyomi então decide lidar com Tsubasa por si mesmo. Em sua necessidade de pegar emprestado a espada de matar Aparições: Kokorowatari, ele implorou a ela por dias. Eventualmente, ele conseguiu fazê-la emprestar a espada para ele. Logo, ele escondeu a espada em seu corpo e atraiu Tsubasa para vir para as ruínas da Eikou Cram School. Lá, ele descobre que Tsubasa tem um grau de controle sobre o sawarineko que aparentemente "possuía" ela, e que suas ações como uma aparição foram alimentados por seus próprios pensamentos. Enfurecido por isso, Tsubasa ataca Koyomi e divide-o em dois, e acaba por ser ferido pela Kokorowatari. No entanto, Koyomi é chocado como o sawarineko perde o controle de si mesmo, arriscando a identidade de Tsubasa no processo. Koyomi foi mais tarde resgatado pela menina vampira, que ficou decepcionado ao vê-lo usar a espada de uma forma tão errada. Depois de engolir a espada, ela morde Tsubasa, suprimindo a aparição de dentro dela. Koyomi mais tarde faz uma recuperação completa depois que o vampiro usa sua presença para impulsionar as habilidades regenerativas de Koyomi. Após os eventos durante a semana dourada, Koyomi prioridade de seus sentimentos para Tsubasa, mas permanecem bons amigos. ''Caranguejo Hitagi'' Koyomi encontra o Carangueijo Hitagi Senjougahara por acaso quando ela cai na escadaria em espiral da escola. Lá, ele descobre que ela pesa quase nada. Mais tarde, ele fala sobre o incidente com seu amigo e representante da classe, Tsubasa Hanekawa, enquanto no meio de sua brainstorming para o próximo festival escolar. Desconhecido para ele, Senjougahara ouviu a conversa. Hitagi confronta Koyomi sobre a descoberta de sua condição secreta e pede-lhe para manter a calma sobre ele e para ignorar a sua presença, deixando para trás um pedaço de arame grampeado conduzido ao seu rosto como uma ameaça se ele quebra sua promessa. Apesar disso, Araragi se aproxima de Hitagi minutos mais tarde, mostrando que a ferida que ele teve de seu ataque tinha surpreendentemente já curado. Ele diz a ela que ele conhece alguém que pode ser capaz de ajudá-la a voltar ao normal. Koyomi leva Hitagi de bicicleta para Meme Oshino na Eikou Cram School. Oshino recebe-os e explica como ele deu a menina vampira um novo nome: Shinobu Oshino. Koyomi diz a Meme sobre a situação de Hitagi. Depois de descobrir que uma entidade sobrenatural chamado de "peso-caranguejo" causou a perda de massa Hitagi, Meme concorda em ajudar, embora lembrando Hitagi que só ela pode ajudar a si mesma superar sua condição.Bakemonogatari Episódio 01: Caranguejo Hitagi, Part 1 À meia-noite, Koyomi junta-se a Hitagi na cerimónia que foi concebida para permitir a comunicação entre Hitagi e a Aparição que lhe roubou o peso. Inicialmente, a cerimônia correu tranquilamente como planejado, mas o caranguejo-peso que se manifestou de repente ataca Hitagi. Felizmente, Meme é capaz de subjugar a Aparição suficiente para Hitagi soltar a voz para fora com seu pedido. O peso-caranguejo Sai logo depois, curando a condição de Hitagi no custo de recordar suas memórias dolorosas com sua família. Hitagi então declara sua amizade com Araragi. Koyomi mais tarde se tornaria uma vítima do peso-caranguejo, embora fosse evidente que a Aparição o deixou quase imediatamente.Bakemonogatari Episódio 02: Caranguejo Hitagi, Part 2 ''Caracol Mayoi'' No dia das mães, Koyomi tinha planos para passar o dia no parque depois de ter uma discussão com sua irmã mais nova Karen. Ele é logo acompanhado por Hitagi, que ostenta um novo traje, e acompanha Koyomi no parque. Eles logo falam sobre a determinação de Hitagi para pagar de volta a sua dívida que tem com Araragi e seus problemas em casa. A atenção de Araragi logo muda para uma jovem garota que parece estar procurando por direções. A menina, chamada Mayoi, rejeita repetidamente gestos amigáveis de Koyomi, assim que eventualmente perde seu temperamento e uma luta eclodiu entre os dois; Não surpreendetimente, Koyomi ganhou. Ele então tem a chance de olhar para o pedaço de papel que tem um endereço sobre ele e, depois de pedir ajuda a Hitagi para ir para onde o endereço é, leva Mayoi junto com eles. Ela não gosta de Hitagi. Koyomi descobre que ele e Hitagi são incapazes de localizar o endereço que Mayoi tinha fornecido, então eles pedem ajuda de Meme através de uma visita pessoal por Hitagi. Enquanto Koyomi espera, ele fala com Mayoi e quando ele tenta tocá-la, ela o morde. Ele tem que socá-la e nocauteá-la (novamente) para que ela liberasse sua mão que estava sangrando. Tsubasa Hanekawa passa, vê Koyomi, e conhece Mayoi, que não gosta dela, também. Tsubasa encontra Mayoi tão bonita que ela iria "devora-la". Mas Tsubasa a repreende por morder a mão de Koyomi, bate a cabeça uma vez, e exige um pedido de desculpas. Mayoi pede desculpas a Koyomi. Então Tsubasa também repreende Koyomi para não bater em uma criança sem explicar por que a criança pode entender o que ela fez foi errado. Tsubasa pergunta se Mayoi mora perto, e Koyomi explica que ela está perdida, mas ele enviou Hitagi para conseguir alguém. Ela comenta sobre o seu pedido de informações sobre Hitagi, mas ela deixa isso sozinho e folhas, instruindo-o dizer a Hitagi que ela disse "Oi". Koyomi recebe uma chamada do celular de Hitagi, mas Meme Oshino está fazendo a chamada. Ele fala sobre as novas aparições, e como Koyomi se envolve com eles. Meme é interrompido quando ele recebe uma ameaça de Hitagi e seu grampeador. Meme vai dar a Hitagi as instruções de como lidar com esta nova aparição, que é um fantasma ou uma "vaca perdida". Então meme desliga. Enquanto Koyomi espera novamente, ele confessa a Mayoi que ele não se dá bem com seus pais desde que ele começou o ensino médio, e sua mãe disse que com sua atitude, ele sempre será um garoto que nunca pode crescer. Mayoi pronuncia o nome de Araragi várias vezes. Koyomi revela alguns de seus problemas para Mayoi, e ela revela sobre seus pais rompendo o seu medo de esquecer sua mãe. Hitagi retorna, detecta o cheiro do shampoo de outra mulher (Hanekawa), pede desculpas e confessa que ela não pode ver Mayoi. Mayoi conta a Koyomi sua história e como ela se perdeu enquanto procurava por sua mãe. Koyomi diz a Hitagi que fica com Mayoi para achar sua mãe é seu dever. Hitagi revela que ela entende por que Koyomi vai ajudar Mayoi porque ele é gentil e vai resgatar qualquer um. Ela então, sem aviso, declara que ela o ama em inglês. Hitagi ajuda Koyomi encontrar o endereço com um truque que ela aprendeu com meme. Eles andam em uma direção diferente e terminam em um lote vazio devido a rezoneamento. Mayoi chora "Estou em casa!" e desaparece. Hitagi pedi a Koyomi sua resposta, já que ela queria que ele expressasse seus sentimentos em primeiro lugar. Ela gosta de falar com ele e quer falar mais com ele. Ele pede uma condição ou promessa: finje ver coisas que ela realmente não pode ver ou fingir não ver as coisas que você realmente pode. Não haverá nada disso a partir de agora. Se eles não concordam em algo, então eles vão sentar e falar sobre isso. Ela concorda, e eles começam a sair. Ela agarra a sua mão e pede-lhe para colocar em palavras o seu novo relacionamento. Ele responde "Senjougahara Fascinante", e ela sorri. Na manhã seguinte, Koyomi vê Mayoi novamente e se pergunta por quê. Ela explica que ela é agora um "espírito errante" e ela estará vagando pela área por um tempo. Ela pergunta se ele a vê, por favor diga "Oi!". ''Suruga Macaco'' Araragi conhece kouhai Kanbaru Suruga, que o segue e fala sobre todos os temas apenas para estar ciente dele, Koyomi depois de visitar a casa de Senjougahara é atacado pelo Rainy Devil. Isso gera em Araragi a necessidade de ir falar com Kanbaru como ele é o único que sabia onde seria. Eles falam sobre como Gaen Tooe deixa a pata do macaco para Kanbaru e como ela usa seu primeiro e segundo desejo. Ao consultar Oshino, ambos percebem que a pata do macaco é na realidade um demônio, e que ao conceder o terceiro desejo vai levar a alma de Kanbaru, é por isso que Araragi decide salvar Kanbaru mesmo que o segundo desejo foi apontado para ele. Sabendo que Hitagi rejeitou a ajuda de Kanbaru e depois de ver Araragi falar feliz com ela, Kanbaru sentiu ciúmes sobre isso, desejando se livrar dele. O confronto final é interrompido por Hitagi, que impede Koyomi de continuar a receber golpes do demônio. ''Serpente Nadeko'' Depois de uma reunião com sua infância, Sengoku Nadeko, no santuário Kita-Shirahebi depois de vários anos, Koyomi descobre que ela foi amaldiçoado com uma maldição de serpente excruciante de um de seus colegas. Koyomi procura a ajuda de Oshino, a fim de dissipar a maldição de Nadeko e recebe a ajuda de Kanbaru na realização do ritual. No entanto, o ritual inverte, invertendo a maldição de volta ao seu rodízio original para o qual Koyomi impulsivamente reage mal até Kanbaru lembra-lo de quem ele quer salvar em primeiro lugar. A maldição é então invertida e Nadeko está livre da maldição. ''Gato Tsubasa'' Koyomi está se preparando para o Festival da cultura até que ele foi cumprimentado por Nadeko Sengoku que queria agradecer-lhe de estar livre do maldição. Ele, então, pergunta-lhe quanto tempo ela estava esperando por ele. Nadeko tinha esperado por Koyomi por quatro horas no uniforme de sua escola e ela teve que pedir desculpas a ele por ser estúpida. Nadeko então solicita Koyomi para trazer de volta os shorts de vôlei e maiô escolar para Suruga Kanbaru depois que ela tinha usado no ritual. Koyomi não hesitou com o pedido de Nadeko em tudo. Um momento depois, os dois foram pegos por Tsubasa Hanekawa. Após Nadeko apressadamente deixar Koyomi e Tsubasa para trás, Koyomi referiu Nadeko como um amigo para Tsubasa. Tsubasa pergunta o que aconteceu com a Aparição de Nadeko com um olhar preocupado. Quando Koyomi disse que foi resolvido com a ajuda de Oshino novamente, ela ficou aliviada. Exclusivo para o romance, Koyomi estava com pressa para obter as chaves da sala de aula que envolviam Hitagi Senjougahara. Tsubasa aponta para Koyomi que ela tem ouvido rumores sobre ele ser uma má influência para Senjougahara. Ela também traz outros rumores envolvendo outras meninas, bem como a ponto de que Tsubasa pensa que Koyomi é um homem Lolicon. Tsubasa negou os rumores e afirma que ela nunca mentiu em sua vida. Ela então apóia Koyomi para ficar com Senjougahara em superar sua doença. No meio da conversa, Tsubasa de repente teve uma dor de cabeça e ela disse que estava bem. Koyomi a vê mentindo e queria que ela fosse à enfermeira da escola. Tsubasa recusou sua oferta e decidiu ir para casa e estudar para deixar a dor passar. No final de sua palestra, Tsubasa queria Koyomi para colocar os shorts de vôlei e maiô escolar afastado desde Koyomi estava segurando-os como se fosse um tesouro. ''Karen Abelha'' No início das férias de verão, Koyomi passa a tutoriar Tsubasa e Hitagi. Durante este tempo, suas irmãs têm notado que ele tinha parado de lutar contra elas, sem saber que isso é para evitar matá-las como resultado de sua persistente poderes de Vampiro. Ele discute mais tarde seus planos sobre seu segredo como um vampiro-meio-humano, antes de ir para Nadeko em uma visita prometida a sua casa. Depois de ser expulso da casa de Nadeko e pagar uma visita a Suruga Kanbaru, Koyomi encontra uma figura misteriosa que se apresenta como Deishuu Kaiki. Quando ele diz a Hitagi disso, ela o nocauteia e o prende para sua própria segurança. Koyomi aprende com Hitagi que Kaiki é o vigarista que enganou sua mãe. Koyomi consegue ficar livre quando ele mais tarde recebe um texto de sua irmã pedindo ajuda. No entanto, Hitagi só o deixa sair quando recebe um telefonema de Tsubasa. Koyomi encontra Karen em um estado febril e, eventualmente, aprende que Kaiki a infligiu com veneno de uma abelha sobrenatural durante um confronto com ele. Ele é informado por Shinobu Oshino, que ele aprende que é realmente muito fatal, que ele deve drenar o veneno dela. Ele consegue drenar a metade, diminuindo sua febre um pouco. Koyomi é dito por Hitagi que ela planejou uma reunião com Kaiki e convence-la a não enfrentá-lo sem ele estar lá. Mais tarde retorna para casa para descobrir que Karen deixou de mais uma vez encontrar-se com Kaiki. Com a ajuda de Shinobu, ele a encontra, mas uma batalha séria se segue entre eles. No entanto, ele consegue convencer Karen que seu senso de Justiça é errado e deve deixá-lo lidar com Kaiki de uma vez. Ele e Hitagi mais tarde confrontam Kaiki que já decidiu deixar a cidade e garante a Koyomi que Karen vai se recuperar em questão de dias. Hitagi deixa fora os anos de dor que ela tinha contra ele e permite-lhe o deixar ir embora ileso. ''Tsukihi Fenix'' Durante este tempo, Koyomi começa a encontrar-se em posições mais lascivos com suas irmãs. Por exemplo, quando ele e Karen jogam um jogo onde Koyomi escovas seus dentes os dois são apanhados no momento e despertado por ele. Até chega ao ponto em que Karen dá o consentimento do irmão para a apalpar. Ele não deve ver Tsukihi andando perto deles. Ele também tira Tsukihi, mas é brevemente revelado que isso foi devido ao seu choque em descobrir que suas cicatrizes tinham desaparecido completamente. No entanto, ele a apalpa, alegando que ele só queria ver o que seus seios sentiam. Mais tarde, devido a certas circunstâncias, ele beija Tsukihi e confirma que ele não sentiu nada dele. Ele então prossegue para colocar sua vida em risco para ela, subsequentemente, levando uma surra pior do que até mesmo o tempo que ele lutou contra Kanbaru. Mayoi Jiangshi Koyomi relembra sua conversa com Ougi Oshino sobre a segurança rodoviária. Mais tarde, Koyomi procura Mayoi para devolver sua mochila que ela deixou em sua casa. Durante sua busca, ele encontra Yotsugi e ele passa algum tempo em uma conversa com ela por um tempo com Mayoi como um de seus tópicos. Depois de ter sido mal sucedida em encontrar Mayoi, Koyomi retorna à sua casa. Shinobu lembra-lhe que ele só tem algumas horas para terminar o seu trabalho de verão. Ouvindo isso, Koyomi entra em pânico e pede a Shinobu para dar-lhe uma máquina do tempo para viajar para o dia anterior. Episódio 07 da Segunda Temporada: Mayoi Jiangshi, Part 1 Apesar de Shinobu repreende-lo por ser excessivamente dependente de seus poderes, ela o traz para o santuário e usa a energia residual dentro do complexo para criar um portal para o passado. Para o choque de Koyomi, ele e Shinobu são trazidos pelo portal para a data 13 de maio, onze anos no passado, um dia antes do acidente que tirou a vida de Mayoi Hachikuji. Koyomi decide salvar Mayoi usando esta oportunidade. Com alguma ajuda de Shinobu, eles são capazes de rastrear Mayoi e evitar o acidente veicular que a matou e a ajuda a chegar a sua residência em segurança, onde sua mãe está vivendo.Episódio 08 da Segunda Temporada: Mayoi Jiangshi, Part 2 Shinobu e Koyomi retornam ao santuário Kita-Shirahebi e Shinobu cria outro portal para o tempo presente. Em seu retorno, no entanto, eles tropeçam em uma paisagem arruinada. Koyomi eventualmente olha abaixo as pistas para determinar que eles estão em um cenário pós-apocalíptico. Shinobu mais tarde esclarece que o fim do mundo foi indiretamente causado pelo resgate de Koyomi de Mayoi, impedindo Koyomi de encontrar Shinobu e trazê-la para acabar com o mundo, especialmente com Koyomi eventualmente morrendo nas mãos de Black Hanekawa. Embora atingida com a culpa, Shinobu é aplaudido por Koyomi, que prioriza a sua sobrevivência por enquanto. Como resultado, Shinobu recupera seus poderes de vampiro e, como Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade espalha sua influência, transformando a humanidade em vampiros incompletos que se assemelham a zumbis antes de tentar se matar através da autoimolação.Episódio 09 da Segunda Temporada: Mayoi Jiangshi, Part 3 Em uma tentativa de encontrar sobreviventes, Koyomi varre fogos de artifício e faz um festival de verão improvisado com Shinobu. mais tarde, eles alertam a sua presença para os zumbis, mas são salvos por uma menina que Koyomi mais tarde descobre que é Mayoi Hachikuji, agora uma sobrevivente de 21 anos de idade. Depois que Mayoi descobre que ele é Koyomi Araragi, ela entrega uma carta endereçada a ele por nenhum outro que Meme Oshino. Depois de ler a carta de meme, Koyomi decide se separar de Mayoi e focar mais em parar Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade.Episódio 10 da Segunda Temporada: Mayoi Jiangshi, Part 4 Shinobu e Koyomi confrontam Kiss-shot em Kita-Shirahebi, armados com réplicas do Kokorowatari. No entanto, embora Kiss-Shot aparece em seu estado lesionado, ela não se torna agressiva para eles. Em vez disso, ela mostra auto-piedade para trazer-se a tal cenário, e opta por sacrificar sua energia para Shinobu, a fim de criar um portal para o momento adequado presente. Os dois eventualmente regressam a 21 de agosto do presente tempo. Com Koyomi mais tarde indo para a aula com trabalhos de casa desfeitos, ele volta para casa com o Mayoi junto depois de procurá-la. Tempo de Shinobu Em seu caminho de volta para a residência de Araragi para recuperar a mochila de Mayoi, ambos Mayoi e Koyomi de repente encontra uma entidade invisível perseguindo-os. A perseguição trá-los eventualmente a Yotsugi, que concorda em ajudá-los apesar de ter um trabalho ela mesma. Yotsugi leva-os para Eikou Cram School, e deixa-os lá momentaneamente, tempo suficiente para Shinobu contar a história de como ela criou seu primeiro lacaio na esperança de que isso ajudaria a identificar a sua ameaça mais recente. Yotsugi eventualmente retorna para acompanhar Koyomi, Mayoi e Shinobu, embora o súbito reaparecimento da entidade mais tarde chamado de "The Darkness" separa Shinobu de Koyomi. Embora Koyomi está preocupado com a segurança de Shinobu, Yotsugi empurra-o para se concentrar em procurar Izuko Gaen, que pode ajudá-los a lidar com "a escuridão." Como eles acham Gaen, ela pede Koyomi para executar uma tarefa para ela mais tarde naquela noite com Suruga Kanbaru em troca que dela explicar o que está acontecendo. Ele concorda, e ela revela que "a escuridão" está alvejando Mayoi por causa de sua negação de passar e não seguir o seu papel como um caracol perdido Aparição. Koyomi se recusa a deixar Mayoi ser consumida, e está mesmo disposto a ficar perdido com Mayoi. Mas, Mayoi nega sua oferta, e considera deixar a coisa certa a fazer. Endereço de Shinobu Koyomi encontra Suruga Kanbaru mais tarde naquela noite na escola de Eikou Cram como prometido. Logo após sua chegada, um ser em armadura adequada chega solicitando o Kokorowatari ser devolvido a ele. Depois de uma breve conversa com Kanbaru, o edifício começa a arder, sem saber como resultado de Kako o estava queimando. O ser deixa os dois no fogo ardente como seu destino parece sombrio. Yotsugi Ononoki vem para salvá-los, extinguindo o fogo com sua habilidade Unlimited Rulebook. Após Yotsugi coloca uma "marca especializada" em seu rosto com o pé sem ele perceber isso, a fim de mantê-lo seguro, ele e Suruga se acalmam e começam procurar Gaen. Os dois enfrentam lutas familiares para saber de Aparições anteriores, como o caracol perdido e uma não-aparição que assume a forma de um caranguejo de pedra pesada, o Rainy Devil, e Jagirinawa híbrido antes de encontrar Shinobu Oshino no Namishiro Park. O grupo finalmente encontra Gaen no santuário North Shirahebi, onde ela explica que o primeiro servo de Shinobu, sem saber a Koyomi chamado Seishirou Shishirui, voltou depois de ser incapaz de morrer devido à sua imortalidade. Ele voltou não só para reivindicar sua espada de volta, mas para lutar ao lado de Shinobu mais uma vez. Shinobu está em negação sobre a situação e se recusa a vê-lo. A fim de resolver os seus problemas, Seishirou solicita um duelo a ser realizada, com o vencedor a ficaria com Shinobu. Quando prestes a enfrentar o primeiro, ele recebe um texto de Tsubasa que mostra uma foto dela enfiando a língua para fora. Este alertas a Koyomi da situação que ela e Hitagi estão atualmente, como Tsubasa está prestes a defender Tamikura-sou de Kako antes que ele possa queimar o edifício para baixo e matar Hitagi e seu pai. Ele considera abandonar o duelo, a fim de salvá-los, mas decide ficar sua confiança de que ela pode cuidar de si mesma. O duelo começa. Seishirou consegue obter a espada em primeiro lugar, mas Koyomi coloca um tailsman sobre ele no momento em que ele entra em contato com ele. Isso faz com que ele derreta e dificilmente consiga ficar junto de shinobu. Shinobu chega para comer seus restos mortais completamente, completando seu suicídio enquanto se desculpando por ser tão teimoso contra a confrontar. Tsubasa Tigre Quando Tsubasa estava prestes a ser morta na ferrovia perto da casa de Hitagi por Kako, Koyomi saiu do nada em roupas esfarrapadas depois de completar o duelo com Eishirou Shishirui. Ele lançou a espada de Shinobu, Kokorowatari, na parte de trás do pescoço de Kako de uma certa distância, terminando assim a fúria ardente do tigre com um ataque fatal. Antes da morte iminente do tigre, ele pergunta a Tsubasa se ela queria absorvê-la em seu corpo. Depois de tranquilizar Tsubasa que ela é ela mesma com ou sem o tigre, Koyomi recusou sua confissão de amor. Koyomi permaneceria ao seu lado, consolando Tsubasa. Formula Ougi Araragi encontra Ougi Oshino, Kanbaru é apresentado como sobrinha de meme, no entanto Ougi e Araragi estão presos no quarto 11-3. Em um flashback de 15 de julho, dois anos atrás, eles eram datas de exame, e a classe de Araragi criou um grupo de estudo de matemática. Após os exames, rumores circulavam que as respostas do exame tinha sido vazada graças a alguém, e um colega, Oikura, que tinha tomado 99 no exame, afirmou que ninguém iria sair até que encontrassem o culpado. Seus companheiros sabendo que tanto ela e Araragi tirou 99, culpou-a, até mesmo o professor. Isso levou à escola para deixar as aulas. Araragi teve um teste perfeito, mas não participou do grupo de estudo. Depois de fazer várias considerações, ele e Ougi chegam à conclusão de que quem vazou as respostas do exame foi o professor. A teoria de Ougi era que o professor Komichi, tinha dirigido o grupo de estudo, tinha usado as mesmas perguntas daquele grupo de estudo para o exame final. Todos eles tinham boas notas para isso, a fim de elevar o seu prestígio como um professor, criou o rumor de que alguém tinha roubado as respostas, e depois culpou-o no telhado. Depois de dar a resposta para esse incidente é que eles saem da sala. Sodachi Riddle Um antigo conhecido de Araragi reaparece diante dele o que vai supor alguns problemas para Hitagi e até mesmo uma luta quando essa menina tenta esfaquear Koyomi com uma caneta; Ele parece saber de Araragi desde que eram crianças e dar-lhe um rancor por ignorar sua chamada de ajuda, porque depois do divórcio seus pais tiveram que se mudarem; É também a razão que Koyomi gosta de matemática como ela costumava ajudá-lo a passar muito tempo em sua casa (que parecia uma casa abandonada pelo descuido de sua família) com a intenção de que o Araragi, o filho de dois policiais , a ajuda em sua situação, mas ele nunca notou e não tomou nenhuma ação; Embora Araragi parece ter esquecido tudo. Sodachi Perdida Hanekawa desconfia de Ougi então ele tenta mantê-la na sombra de Araragi. Após o incidente entre Hitagi e Dachi, as meninas não tinham voltado para a escola, então eles decidiram ir falar com eles. Quando eles estão com o último, ele diz sobre o seu passado e do desaparecimento de sua mãe, então ele pede ajuda para encontrá-lo. Depois de uma altercação quanto às conclusões sobre o caso de Ougi entre Tsubasa e, eles descobrem que a mãe da menina já está realmente morta. Senjougahara e Dachi trocaram desculpas após o incidente da luta, mas além disso, ele deixou uma carta para Araragi de conteúdo desconhecido. Nadeko Medusa Durante o final de outubro, Koyomi é dado um talismã por Izuko Gaen para assistir ao longo do tempo. Enquanto isso, Nadeko começa a sofrer de ver alucinações de cobras brancas, algo que ela tenta manter um segredo de Koyomi. Eventualmente, uma entidade chamada Kutsinawa faz contato com Nadeko, e Nadeko é dada uma missão para recuperar o corpo da entidade cobra-like, que eventualmente traz Nadeko para o quarto de Koyomi. Esta primeira visita ao quarto de Koyomi permite Nadeko para falar com Tsukihi novamente, bem como perder seu forelocks pela primeira vez. Koyomi eventualmente vê Nadeko no ato de tomar o talismã de Izuko depois que ela entrou sorrateiramente na casa para uma segunda visita. Por causa de um mal-entendido com Koyomi e algumas palavras duras de Shinobu Oshino, Nadeko é trazido para engolir o talismã, transformando-a em um Deus serpente. Ambos Koyomi e Shinobu são trazidos perto da morte pelos ataques de Nadeko, mas Hitagi consegue entrar em um acordo com Nadeko, pedindo-lhe para esperar até o dia da formatura até que ela pudesse exatamente sua vingança. Fim de Hitagi Koyomi passa muito tempo estudando para os exames da faculdade. Ele ocasionalmente visita Nadeko, agora o Deus local do santuário Kita-Shirahebi, mas cada visita sempre acaba com ele voltando para casa gravemente ferido por Nadeko. Sem Koyomi saber sobre isso, Hitagi pediu a ajuda de Deishuu Kaiki para enganar Nadeko e permitir que ela e Koyomi vivessem após o seu dia de formatura. Ele aparece no que ele pensou que era uma outra visita ao santuário, depois de Nadeko tem sido "enganado" por Kaiki em reverter de volta para um ser humano e descobrir outros aspectos na vida que não o seu amor não correspondido. Aqui, Koyomi expressa sua culpa por não ser capaz de ajudar Nadeko mesmo com sua impotência para salvá-la e rejeitadamente aprende de Kaiki de sua existência prejudicial para Nadeko. Seguindo o Conselho de Deishuu, Koyomi opta por manter fora de sua vida a partir de então. Referências en:Koyomi Araragi es:Koyomi Araragi fr:Koyomi Araragi pl:Koyomi Araragi ru:Коёми Арараги it:Araragi Koyomi caçadores de vampiros Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens Transformados em Aparição Categoria:Personagens Aparição